The present invention relates to a design structure for mounting memory modules to a substrate. More specifically, the invention relates to a staggered dual sided mount of the memory modules to opposing sides of the substrate in a manner that increases density while mitigating interference.
Computer systems generally include a processing unit operably connected to a memory module, also referred to herein as memory. The memory module is in communication with a printed circuit board (PCB). Different forms of memory modules are known in the art including a single in-line memory module (SIMM) and a dual in-line memory module (DIMM). The DIMM is a double SIMM. Like a SIMM, the DIMM module contains one or more random access memory (RAM) chips on a PCB that connects to a computer motherboard.
Recent developments with memory packages such as the DIMM include mounting DIMMs on both sides of the PCB, or other substrate. This manner of mounting the DIMMs increases memory density. Signals routed through the substrate may connect to solder balls or connections to the DIMM on opposite sides of the packages.